


Eighty-Six Seventy-Three

by orphan_account



Series: Ali's Ordinary Life [1]
Category: Ali's Ordinary Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eighty-Six Seventy-Three

my boyfriend just broke up with me

Who is this? I think you have the wrong number

you don’t know me but i have the right number  
at least i think  
i saw ur number etched into the bathroom stall at school? if that wasnt you u should prob check it out  
i usually don’t like talking to people about my problems, but you're a stranger and it's not like you're busy.  
you're not busy, right?

Nah I'm just enjoying the snow

ok perfect bc i'm gonna dump my problems on yu  
my boyfriend and i were dating for a year and a half last month, and he dropped me out of nowhere for a petty redhead girl, and they started dating on the same day as our breakup?? like wtf who does that

Assholes.

YEA and he goes out of his way to be EXTRA affectionate when he KNOWS i can see him. it's such a dick move and i hate him

That’s rough.

ughhhhh

Do you want my advice?

yes pls :(

Do you like tea?

i've never drunk it before but my dad keeps lots of it in the cabinet  
drunk? drinked? drank?  
i think it's drank

Make some tea and watch your favorite movie. Cuddle up in a blanket and, I dunno, eat ice cream

pff omg

Or whatever else hopeless romantics do

i'm not a hopeless romantic

It kind of sounds like it

grrr  
thanks for the advice, stranger  
sleepless in seattle here i come

Haha, no problem, I'm just glad I could help

:)

(:

 

i'm michael btw

Nice to meet you, I’m Alicio

woh. that is a beautiful name i guarantee i will not be able to remember can i call you ali?

Sure

nice 2 meet you too ali, i hope this isn't the last time we talk


End file.
